Relational databases are a collection data items organized as a set of formally described tables from which data can be accessed or reassembled in different ways without having to reorganize the database tables.
The standard user and application program interface for relational databases is the Structured Queried Language (SQL). A relational database is a set of tables containing data fitted into predefined categories. Each table contains one or more data categories in the column. Each row contains a unique data element for the categories defined by the columns. Tables describe categories such as an order, product, customer, date, and sales price.
The relational database, arranged in tables, may be too slow for on-line analytical processing (OLAP) applications. A multi-dimensional database rapidly process data to quickly generate responses to on-line requests. Multi-dimensional databases use the concept of a cube to represent dimensions of the data available to the user. For example, dimensions can include product, geography, time or other dimensions. Additionally, the Multi-dimensional database creator can define hierarchies and levels within a dimension (for example, quarter and month levels within a time hierarchy).
Frequently, multi-dimensional databases are created using input from existing relational databases. Data is transferred and processed for the multi-dimensional database in order to allow for rapid analysis by users. Not all of the data in the relational database can typically be transferred into the multi-dimensional database since relational databases can be much larger than Multi-dimensional databases
It is desired to have an improved system for operating a multi-dimensional database.